The present invention relates to water containers and relates more particularly to such a water container which can be folded up into a flat structure to greatly reduce space occupation when it is not in use.
According to conventional methods, a water container is generally made in a fixed structure for containing water, which can not be folded up or collapsed when it is not in use. Therefore, conventional water containers are difficult to carry to the outside for use to contain or take water during outdoor activities and, much space should be used for storing conventional water containers when they are not in use.